


Best of Both Worlds

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Redux II, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder gets to introduce the two women in his life.





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I don't own them. Really.

  
Author's notes: I don't own them. Really.  


* * *

Title: Best of Both Worlds   
  
Summary: Mulder gets to introduce the two women in his life. Feedback: Love it, love it, love it!   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Redux 2   
Website: http://www.geocites.com/yappichick Archive: Absolutely!   
Category: MSR   
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.   
Author's note: As always, thanks to the fabulous MF Luder for another great beta! 

Best of Both Worlds   
By YappiChick 

Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would ever happen. And, as my subconscious could tell you, I have had some dreams that would put Freud to shame. Today, the two most important women in my life are going to meet each other. 

For the first time since I can remember, things are finally going right for me. After Scully's cancer went into remission, we moved forward in our relationship. More than best friends, not yet lovers. I think the outside world calls that dating. 

Things are wonderful. I have corrupted Scully's health nut side and got her craving Meat Lovers' pizza. Scully has finally showed me the finer side of eating bee pollen. But if the guys ever found out, I would deny it with my dying breath. Langly would never let me live it down. 

I was so at ease with myself that I found the courage to write Samantha after our disastrous meeting. I told her that I loved her and I'd like to have a future with her, not fight over the past. Even I in my stubbornness could see that she wouldn't listen to what I had to say about her "father." 

Imagine my surprise when two weeks later, I received a response. Scully was over that night, sorting my mail. I think she likes to check up and make sure that "Marty" no longer receives mail here. 

When I saw the neat piles on the table, the one with someone's handwriting on it call to me. Could it be? 

I made some lame joke to Scully to cover any disappointment I might have had. I picked it up. And smiled. I must have looked ridiculous there because Scully asked, "Another crazy lead to a new X-file? Should I go home and pack my bag?" 

I smiled and tucked the letter away. There was no way I could tell Scully who the letter was from because I hadn't told her that I met Samantha in the first place. 

Hey, it's not my fault everything happened so quickly with her remission. I meant to tell her. 

Really. 

When Scully left after the movie, I pulled the envelope out and ripped it open. "Fox, I'll call you when I'm ready," was all the note said. I didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. 

I really did want to tell Scully about Sam's letter, but things came up like they always did. Besides, I told myself, there was no reason to get Scully's hopes up if Samantha was never going to call. 

After a month of hearing nothing from my sister, I was beginning to lose hope. Then at the office one day, Scully picked up the phone and told me I had a call. I quickly ran through the last week's events to make sure it wasn't Skinner, but I didn't need to worry about that. 

It was Samantha, who wanted to invite me to her son's birthday party. I was so thrilled, I called her Honey, my mom's nickname for her. She was suddenly quiet. "Don't make me regret this," she warned. 

When I hung up, I looked for Scully but she had left the office. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. Maybe she could come with me. I was on the line with my travel agent to book two tickets when I looked at the calendar. Crap. This was the weekend Charlie and his family were coming out to visit. 

Now, I may not be the most courteous co-worker, but I do try hard to be a good boyfriend, for lack of a better word. That's why, despite my need, I told Scully to stay here while I went to New York for the weekend. For some reason that got her mad. Oh well, I figured I would buy her something nice and she would forget about it. 

On Monday, I came into the office with my gift to her: a Statue of Liberty doll that dances whenever it hears music. Based on the look Scully gave me, I didn't think I got out of the doghouse yet. Actually, I wasn't even sure if I would live to see the end of the day. 

Seeing my defeat, I tried to move things forward, giving her a not entirely truthful recollection of how my weekend went. My short term memory seemed to have once again "forgotten" mentioning anything about Samantha. 

Despite my efforts to cheer her up, Scully seemed more on edge. I chalked it up to spending time with family members that she hadn't seen in a long time. I knew how taxing, yet rewarding, the past two days had been for me. 

After that awkward morning, I acted like everything was normal. Things with Scully and I were still moving along. A movie and dinner were still our dates of choice along with a healthy dose of snuggling and making out. But, don't let Scully know I've been talking about our dating life. 

Samantha called to check in every couple of weeks. After the second call to the office, I asked her if she could call my apartment. But being the butt munch little sister she always was, she refused saying, "You can't tell me what to do, Fox." Which was easy for her to say because she didn't have to deal with Scully's eyes shooting laser beams at her every time she called. 

Personally, I think Samantha likes all this power she has over me. 

After a couple of months of "Getting to Know You" courtesy of Ma Bell, Samantha asked if she could fly down to DC to see my life. Of course I told her yes. She told me she would fly down the next day before she could talk herself out of it. 

This was the best day of my life. I was dating and working with the best woman in the world and my family was slowly starting to accept me. Which reminds me, I really should call Mom and let her know I've been talking with Samantha. Maybe on Monday. 

I was so happy the next day I even battled the line at Starbucks to get Scully's favorite kind of coffee. Samantha's plane landed in the late afternoon and I really wanted Scully to greet her at the airport with me. Now I just had to come up with a way to convince Scully to ditch work early. 

By the time I reached the building, I had my plan in place. I'd tell her once Samantha got to see how important our work was, she would respect us and not call the office anymore. That would result in us being more efficient. It was a bit of a stretch, but it had Scully's best friend, logic, behind it. 

I walked into the office and gave her the coffee. She looked at me as though I had three heads. Uh oh, she knew something up. I started my speech. 

"Scully, I'm sure you have noticed that I have been getting more phone calls of a personal nature." Not good, she didn't even say anything. She didn't even bother raising her eyebrows. Why didn't she tell me how much these phone calls upset her? 

But I pushed myself to continue. "I don't want my professional life to conflict with my personal one, so I thought I would do what I can to see that it won't happen anymore." I could actually see the walls go up. 

Quickly, I finished. I just rushed to the end of my speech before Scully could walk out of the room. "Anyways, she is flying out this afternoon to get to know me better. I really want you to meet her. You know, tell me what you think of her. So, do you want to go with me to the airport or should I bring her to the office?" 

She agreed to come with me to the airport. I was so happy, I gave her a kiss. She looked at me disapprovingly. No kissing in the office. Right. Now if I could just get rid of this idiotic smile, we would be batting 1000. 

After a few hours of work, we arrived at the airport and I still had that stupid grin on my face. I looked at Scully who was shifting in her seat uncomfortably. I took her hand and told her everything would be fine. I could understand her nervousness. I was a wreck when I first took that trip to New York. 

Ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of Samantha. I looked at the display. Delayed. Great, now I was getting nervous. 

Time passed and Scully was still quiet. I was about to ask her if everything was ok when I saw people coming from Sam's gate. I jumped up to meet her. I couldn't wait to bring my past and present together to make my future. 

When I reached Samantha I turned to introduce Scully, who was still sitting in that chair. Why was she still there? Didn't she know how important this was to me? 

As we walked up to her, I see her eyes widen in shock. I did tell her who we were meeting here, didn't I? 

Didn't I? 

Oh Scully, I think, I've got some explaining to do. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Best of Both Worlds**  
Author: YappiChick  
Details: 8k  ·  G  ·  Series  ·  12/30/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance, Humor]     
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully Romance   
SPOILERS: Redux 2   
SEQUEL TO:  The Other Woman   
SUMMARY: Mulder gets to introduce the two women in his life. 


End file.
